Skylor (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Skylor, the Master of Amber. Family Chen Chen was Skylor's father. She was very loyal to him, being willing to infiltrate the Tournament of Elements to absorb the Elemental Powers of the contestants and inform him of the Ninjas' plot against him. Chen seemed to care for Skylor as he congratulated her on the success of her mission as a spy and allowed Kai to be at his side at her request when seeing that she liked him. However, Skylor slowly turned against him when he did nothing to stop Garmadon from attacking her and slowly realized that she was merely a pawn for him to use after he took her power to turn himself into an Anacondrai. She sided with Kai and kicked the Staff of Elements out of his hands, as he reacted in anger at her betrayal and had his followers capture her as punishment. When Clouse realized Skylor's power could still fulfill their plan, Chen had his followers free her and attempted to sweet talk her but Skylor was aware this was a trick and was angered that Chen was willing to put her life in danger just to obtain power. She then called him pitiful for caring about ambition than his own child, and escaped him his grasp but was later captured by him. After Chen and his followers transformed, Chen coldly viewed his daughter as unimportant since he got what he wanted and she now sided with his enemy. During the battle at the Corridor of Elders, Skylor attacked her father stating she had "daddy issues." Skylor later watched as her father was banished to the Cursed Realm and ignored his pleas for her help. Love Interest Kai The two first met on the ferry that transported them to Chen's Island. While there, Kai defended her from Karlof. He developed in a romantic interest in her, but was shocked to learn she uses his element, thinking they may be related but soon discovered that her power copied from others which brought back his feelings for her. During the Tournament, Kai grows to trust Skylor especially when she shows information regarding Cole and Zane. He is heartbroken to learn that she is Chen's daughter and was secretly working with her father to undermine his friends. His feelings for her seem to be reciprocated, as Skylor couldn't look him in the eye when Chen captured him. She also seemed touched when he mentioned that he fell for her. Skylor soon turned against her father and was captured as a result but Kai went off to rescue her from Chen. Kai's feelings were so great that he accepted her new Anacondrai form which allowed him to unlock his Elemental Fire Dragon. When she was sad about people running from her new appearance, he cheered her up by mentioning she has changed by joining his friends. The two fought together to face Chen and his army emerging victorious from the conflict. After the battle, Kai offers her a spot on the team but she declines to take over her father's noodle business. She tries to kiss him but Dareth interrupts them but she promises to keep in touch. In Season 7, he goes to her for advice and she relates to his situation and tells him their parents leave behind legacies but they are who they choose to be. As of "Green Destiny," they are reunited and Kai became worried about her poisoned condition; immediately after Garmadon was defeated, he is there when she wakes up to assure her that peace has been restored to Ninjago. At the end, Kai is now Skylor's boyfriend and they shared a happy embrace. Friends Ninja While she was initially an enemy to the Ninja due to her loyalty to her father at the time. When she betrayed Chen, the Ninja saw Skylor as a friend when they saw that she meant a lot to Kai and because she turned against her father. She also joined Jay's replacement team in Skybound, and gave advice to Kai and Nya about having evil relatives. In Season 9, she joined Lloyd and Nya's resistance team in Hunted. She proved herself a helpful ally as she had saved Lloyd's group from the Sons of Garmadon and helping Nya with building weapons. She also encouraged Lloyd on his lost powers and when he nearly lost his composure from seeing his first lost to his father. Also through Lloyd, Skylor discovered a new trick with her power by combining elements. Skylor later saved Lloyd from the Sons of Garmadon, during the ambush before she was saved herself by him. Skylor was the last of the resistance besides Dareth to stay by Lloyd and Nya's side. After Garmadon was defeated, she cheered them on until Nya had her join in being honored as heroes for her role in helping them out. Dareth They have not had many interactions, but they get along and may be friends. At the end of Season 4, Dareth begged her if she'd put the Puffy Potsticker back on the menu, she kindly replied that she will put the item back. Dareth was happy with her answer by calling it right with the world as she was amused. In Season 9, Skylor and the Elemental Masters save Dareth's group from the Sons of Garmadon and soon formed The Resistance. Dareth and Skylor ended up being the last remaining allies of Lloyd and Nya after the rest were captured by Garmadon’s forces. Dareth even expressed concern for her after she was poisoned by Garmadon's power and tended to her Enemies Anacondrai Cultists Skylor was once a high ranking member of the Cultists but them betrayed them to ally herself with the Ninja and the Elemental Masters. Sons of Garmadon After Harumi and her gang resurrected Garmadon in his soulless evil form, Skylor (like many other Elemental Masters) joined The Resistance lead by Lloyd and Nya to stop the Sons of Garmadon and Emperor Garmadon. Garmadon Skylor was once allied with Garmadon during their fight against Chen before Garmadon's death. After the Sons of Garmadon resurrected the evil soulless Garmadon. Skylor (like many Elemental Masters) joined up to stop him. Category:Character Relationship Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu